


[法罗朱]Le Bal Des Laze

by AllonsyGeronimo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyGeronimo/pseuds/AllonsyGeronimo
Summary: 根据TR翻唱的歌曲Le Bal Des Laze出的脑洞，大小表哥各一篇





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本片是大表哥

喏，看到那个在城堡那个屋子里躺着的那个人了吗？他呀，他叫提伯尔特，明天就是他的死期了。什么？你们问为什么？那我现在不妨讲三个故事给你们听。

提伯尔特来自一个叫卡普莱特的家庭——看，看那边的城堡，那就是卡普莱特家的。当然他原本并不姓卡普莱特，他的父亲母亲因为一些事情过世，是他的舅母收养了他，又为了他不被人欺负，就把他的姓氏也改成了卡普莱特，所以这就是他现在的名字了，提伯尔特卡普莱特。

我也不知道是该说他幸运，还是不幸。他改了姓氏就相当于在这城堡里有了一席之地，即使他并不是卡普莱特爵士的直系亲属。刚开始，城堡里的所有人都觉得，这个来历不明的小毛孩凭什么这么轻易就得到了荣耀的卡普莱特姓氏，就算他是卡普莱特夫人的亲属，他也没有在卡普莱特城堡里拥有一席之地的能力。但是后来，提伯尔特用他自己的能力证明了他值得这个地位。当初卡普莱特爵士给他比他当时价值高得多的地位，是因为卡普莱特夫人对他的请求，同时也想看看这位提伯尔特有什么能耐，能做到多好。索性提伯尔特没有让任何人失望，他处理好了每一件交给他的大小事务，而这些卡普莱特爵士也都看在眼里，并随着他功绩的提高给了他更高的地位和更多的财富。在最后，卡普莱特爵士觉得他真的想不出来能给提伯尔特什么奖赏了，就问提伯尔特他最想要什么样的奖赏。提伯尔特站在卡普莱特爵士面前沉默了很久，最后终于开口说：“如果您和她都愿意，那么我想要的只有一个，那就是朱丽叶。”

提伯尔特爱朱丽叶，这件事尽人皆知。虽然提伯尔特感觉自己把这份爱慕藏得很好，但是所有人都能看出来提伯尔特对朱丽叶的真心，而朱丽叶从孩童长成少女，也少不了提伯尔特的陪伴。

朱丽叶对提伯尔特的爱是暖暖的爱，她能感觉到提伯尔特对待她有不曾给别人的炙热的感情和赤诚的心。提伯尔特陪着她成长，她早就习惯了依赖提伯尔特——虽然朱丽叶足够独立，但是在提伯尔特面前她永远可以当她心中的小少女，而提伯尔特也一直能够成为细心照顾她的人。

所以对于这个要求，卡普莱爵士并不反对，朱丽叶也并不反感，可是她总觉得少了些什么。到底少了什么，她也说不出来。

日子就这样定下了。

订婚当天，城堡里举办了一场盛大的宴会。这场宴会可比我在伦敦见的那些大的多的多，每个人带来的礼物也都价格不菲。你们看看，有钻石，有红宝石，有淡黄色的，晶莹剔透的，不知道是从哪儿弄来的珍稀玉石。来参加宴会的人都穿着奢华的白色衣服，那些女士们的白色长裙也一个比一个显得高贵——虽然都是白色，但是款式什么的都是当下流行，完全不重样。而我呢，我当时就在现在这个位置，在城堡的一个塔尖上看着大厅里热闹的人们，和那晚的焦点——朱丽叶和她的未婚夫提伯尔特。

这是第一个故事。

接下来我就接着给你们讲第二个故事。

卡普莱特家族里有一位美丽的姑娘，她叫朱丽叶。她有着最幸福的家庭。她有着爱她的父母，有着一位善解人意视她为己出的奶妈，还有一位时时刻刻都在关心她爱护她的表哥。当然，她还有一座大城堡。

朱丽叶从小就显示出了异于同龄人的独立和善良。她饱读诗书，从书籍里了解各种她想了解的东西，也去了各个她想去但奈于距离而无法抵达的地方——近一点的地方只要她开口，提伯尔特就会带她去，所以她也有了超出同龄人的经历。

有一天，朱丽叶在书本里读到了“爱”，她十分好奇，去询问了她的父母，他们给朱丽叶了一个十分敷衍的答案：“等你遇到了，自然就会知道。”她又去问了她的奶妈，奶妈告诉她：“爱是奇妙的东西，可以抚平一切，可以容纳一切。”朱丽叶还是不明白，于是她又去问了提伯尔特，然而提伯尔特听了她的问题只是微微脸红，结结巴巴地告诉朱丽叶：“我明天可以带你出去，你可以亲自去体验一下。”

懵懵懂懂的朱丽叶后来跟着提伯尔特去了很多很多地方，见到了很多很多相爱的人，听到了很多很多相爱的不同的答案。直到有一天，她突然明白了——提伯尔特是爱她的。她惊慌地跑去找奶妈，问她她应该怎么办，奶妈给了她一个温柔的微笑，告诉她：“听从你心里的声音。”

于是朱丽叶更信赖提伯尔特，和他说心事，在他面前展露出来更温柔的一面。她感受到了提伯尔特日益增加的爱，也感受到了她和提伯尔特遇到的恋人们所说的爱的温暖和愉快。可是她还是心存疑惑，因为有的恋人对她说了爱情的热烈，说了爱情的煎熬和痛苦，到现在这些感觉她一个都没有尝过。朱丽叶的内心里还期待着一场轰轰烈烈突如其来的爱情，远离这个让她舒适的环境，她想要的比她意识到的多的太多了。或许她不知道，我可是知道的清清楚楚呢。

有一天，朱丽叶被父亲叫去了书房，问她是否愿意嫁给提伯尔特。朱丽叶认真地思考了很久，父亲也没有催促她。最终，她对父亲说：“我愿意。”

于是城堡里就举办了一场盛大的宴会。朱丽叶站在提伯尔特旁边，提伯尔特紧紧牵着她的手，他看向她的眼神中的爱让她感觉到了一阵窒息。她看着大厅里一大片白色的人，轻轻握了握提伯尔特的手，对他说她站的有些累，想去阳台透透气。她没有避开提伯尔特关切的眼神，之前感受到的爱现在让她感觉透不过气。提伯尔特吻了吻她，让她安心去，多注意安全，还给她披上了一件貂皮斗篷以防她受凉。朱丽叶回吻了提伯尔特，如数接受了他给她的爱，也努力回应着他。

朱丽叶在去阳台的路上碰到了奶妈。奶妈是最熟悉朱丽叶的人，感觉到了她现在的情绪，拉着她的手对她说，她只是在害怕这即将改变的生活，她所需要的是适应这一切。朱丽叶点点头，和奶妈交换了一个带有安慰性的贴面礼就继续往阳台走去了。

阳台上并不是空无一人，那里站了一位高挑的白衣男子，他白色的外套下隐约露出了蓝色的布料。朱丽叶一惊讶，这是长期和他们打仗的蒙太古家族的颜色。可是当朱丽叶和罗密欧四目相对时，一切都不重要了。朱丽叶在罗密欧的眼中看到了一个燃烧着的灵魂，罗密欧在朱丽叶眼中看到了试图打破陈规的灵魂。

罗密欧与朱丽叶在阳台上一见钟情。

大厅里的宴会还在继续。

这就是第二个故事。

你们还想听第三个故事吗？

既然你们想听我就告诉你们吧。

然后朱丽叶从阳台上回来，看上去十分不好。提伯尔特在朱丽叶出现在他视野中的第一时间就冲过去扶住了身形不稳的朱丽叶。他感觉到了什么，一种不安在他心中蔓延，可是他什么都没有说，只是请求卡普莱爵士提前结束了宴会，然后扶朱丽叶回房休息。

不出意外，朱丽叶第二天陷入重病。

整个城堡都陷入了恐慌，也没有人见过如此惊慌失措的提伯尔特。他一整天都没有停下，联系医生，关注朱丽叶的情况，向卡普莱特爵士汇报朱丽叶的情况，安慰卡普莱夫人和奶妈，在没有其他事情时守在朱丽叶的身边。提伯尔特在朱丽叶床前守了一夜。清晨时分，提伯尔特突然听到昏迷中的朱丽叶在小声说着什么，他微微靠近，努力辨认着朱丽叶口中的词汇，等他听懂了朱丽叶的低喃，他全身的力气仿佛都被抽走。他听到朱丽叶在叫着一个人的名字——罗密欧。

罗密欧是蒙太古家的儿子。蒙太古家与卡普莱家领地紧紧相连，数十年来纷争不断，是卡普莱家长久以来的敌人。自从提伯尔特开始训练他就明白，他需要打败更多的蒙太古，平定交界处的战争并占领蒙太古家与卡普莱家相邻的地段。这几年来，他把这个任务完成的很好，这是卡普莱爵特士信任他的原因，也是他的低位和威信逐渐建立的原因。对于罗密欧他完全不陌生，打斗中两人经常交手。上次的决胜战役中如果不是茂丘西奥替罗密欧挡了一剑，罗密欧这时候就已经命丧黄泉。可是，朱丽叶怎么会知道罗密欧的？提伯尔特静静地注视着朱丽叶——她还在梦中痛苦地低唤着罗密欧的名字，而他正在认真回忆他是否在宴会上见过罗密欧的影子。他回想了很久，终于在记忆中大厅的角落里注意到了一个高挑的身影，他还想起了那人腰间别着的匕首。

在奶妈从屋外进来照顾朱丽叶的时候，提伯尔特立刻去和卡普莱爵士汇报罗密欧现身在昨晚宴会上的事，但他隐藏了朱丽叶见过罗密欧的部分。听了汇报的卡普莱爵士眉头深皱，挥手让提伯尔特退下。

提伯尔特刚关上身后的房门，就有一位女侍小跑着过来。

“提伯尔特，朱丽叶醒了。”

提伯尔特听了这消息就大步跑向朱丽叶的卧室，他刚到没一会儿卡普莱特爵士就也到了，他在一旁安静地等着卡普莱爵士和朱丽叶交谈完毕，待卡普莱爵士离开才坐到朱丽叶旁边。

“提伯尔特。”朱丽叶叫他。

“我在。”他轻声回复。

朱丽叶看着他的眼神让他感到更加恐慌。朱丽叶开口想说什么，犹豫了一会儿还是什么都没有说，只是轻轻地抱住了他。提伯尔特也就这样把朱丽叶抱在怀里，一声不响，也没有问她是如何在梦中叫出罗密欧的名字。

“那你今天还和我一起去礼拜吗。”提伯尔特突然开口。

“我今天应该不能去。”朱丽叶在他怀里说。

“好。”提伯尔特回应了之后就再也没有说话。

过了很久，朱丽叶从提伯尔特怀里出来，垂眸没有看他。提伯尔特让她好好休息之后就离开了朱丽叶的房间。做完礼拜回来之后，提伯尔特专门去朱丽叶卧室看她，然而卧室里空无一人。床上整整齐齐，阳台门开着，窗帘还因外面吹进来的风微微飘动。

朱丽叶该不会是爬阳台下去的吧。提伯尔特向卧室内看了一圈，默默关上了门，就像他没有来过。他离开朱丽叶的房间之后骑马出去，在去马厩的路上他还碰到了朱丽叶的奶妈，他停下脚步微微弯腰向奶妈行了个礼，奶妈看到他之后感觉有些慌张，匆匆回了个礼就往城堡里走。提伯尔特注意到，但并没有跟上去，他按照原计划出去，按照往常巡视了一遍他直接管辖的领域就准备打道回府。

等他回去的时候已经是下午，他又去了一趟朱丽叶的卧室。这次朱丽叶安静地躺在床上，被子盖的整整齐齐。她闭着眼睛，呼吸均匀，仿佛是睡了很久的样子，并没有离开房间。刚刚拉开着的窗帘被稍微拉拢了一些，留出一条缝，阳光从那条缝中穿过像是把空气撕开一般地打在朱丽叶的金发上。提伯尔特轻轻走过去拉拢窗帘，把阳光挡在屋外，刚刚在他眼中闪着光芒的金发也恢复了正常颜色。他站在门口看了朱丽叶三秒，无声地叹了一口气之后关门离开。

朱丽叶在听到门关声的一瞬间睁开双眼，转头看着那扇关上的门。她感觉她和提伯尔特之间不再如以前那班亲密，就如那扇门一般隔开了他们。只不过关门的不是提伯尔特而是朱丽叶。她也不知道现在能否向他说明一切，说明她和罗密欧的爱情，说明罗密欧的改变，说明她还爱着他只是在她遇到罗密欧之后才意识到，她对他的爱并不是那些恋人口中的爱情。朱丽叶直直地看着天花板，不知道何时才能向提伯尔特说明一切，也不知道提伯尔特会有什么反应。

时间就这样一天一天地过去，朱丽叶每天都会去找罗密欧，提伯尔特每天都知道朱丽叶会出去，也知道朱丽叶去哪儿，更清楚朱丽叶见的是谁，但是提伯尔特什么都没有说，他在等，等朱丽叶向他坦白。之前的每天晚饭之后，提伯尔特都会和朱丽叶手牵手去湖边散步，朱丽叶每次走累了都会撒娇一般地让提伯尔特慢些走，或者两人一起坐在湖边的树下休息。朱丽叶在这时一般会靠在提伯尔特身上，偶尔会趴在他怀里。提伯尔特每次都会去掉他的皮手套，让手指插入朱丽叶的金发，仔细感受她的金发在他的指间划过。有时候朱丽叶会图有趣，把提伯尔特的一缕金发和她自己的一缕绑在一起，然后拿给提伯尔特看，让他分辨哪一缕是他的，而提伯尔特每次都故意猜错，让朱丽叶笑他连自己的头发都认不出来。

可是在订婚宴后，晚餐后的散步变成了两人一前一后(一般是朱丽叶跟在提伯尔特身后)沿着湖边，各自想着心事。提伯尔特会时不时会回头看看他身后的朱丽叶，放慢脚步拉进两人的距离，但又保持着一定的距离。朱丽叶很感激提伯尔特的体贴，可又担心提伯尔特在自己坦白之前发现什么。她知道提伯尔特有多么不喜欢——不对，是恨蒙太古家。朱丽叶一直没有解释，提伯尔特也一直没有挑破。提伯尔特不知道他自己在期待点什么，或许他认为只要不挑明事情就会有转机——毕竟她现在还在他身边不是吗。

就这样，在两人都保持沉默的情况下婚期越来越近。终于在距离婚礼还有一天的时候，朱丽叶去找了提伯尔特。

那天清晨，她敲了敲提伯尔特的房门，几乎同时，门从里面被拉开，穿着整齐的提伯尔特出现在了朱丽叶面前。她没有料到提伯尔特每天这么早就梳洗完毕，一时间看着提伯尔特蜜色的眸子不知道如何开口。提伯尔特微微低头看着朱丽叶，侧身让出一条路，让朱丽叶进了屋。

朱丽叶被提伯尔特带到桌前，坐在她平时坐的位置上，低下头，盯着桌面上的一点，金发从她脸颊两侧垂落，光透过头发缝隙隐约打在她的脸颊上。

太看不清了。提伯尔特想。他感觉面前的朱丽叶现在好像一个幻影，微风一吹就会消散，只剩一颗真心飞去罗密欧的面前。提伯尔特就这样一直看着朱丽叶，朱丽叶就这样一直看着桌子。终于，提伯尔特发出了一声叹息，伸出一只手帮她把头发别在耳后，光终于全部都落在了朱丽叶的脸颊上，让提伯尔特感觉没有那么缥缈。

朱丽叶抬起了头，正对上了提伯尔特的目光。

“我明天就走了。”她说。

提伯尔特惊愕。他以为朱丽叶会告诉他，她和罗密欧在一起了很久，他们是真爱，希望他能成全之类的东西。他没有想到朱丽叶会直接告诉他，她明天就要离开。

“你不怕我去拦你？后天就是婚期。”提伯尔特抑制住他微微颤抖的身躯，尽量平静地开口。

朱丽叶愣了一下，摇了摇头。

“我本来就没想瞒你，”她加了一句，“我爱罗密欧。”

“你知道他是蒙太古家的吗？”提伯尔特问。

朱丽叶点点头。

“那你知道，他那天晚上是来复仇的吗？”提伯尔特又问。

朱丽叶又点点头。

“他把所有事情都告诉了我。他说他本是来杀你为战死的茂丘西奥报仇。”她眼神暗了暗，仿佛茂丘西奥和她相识已久一般为他的死感到悲伤，接着她的眼神又亮了起来，“罗密欧说他愿意放下仇恨，和我在一起，然后远离这个地方。”

提伯尔特听完之后沉默了很久。朱丽叶以为他不会再回答她，起身准备离开。突然提伯尔特抓住了她的手腕。

“你们大可不必离开。”

提伯尔特站起来，松开了朱丽叶的手腕，一个人离开了卧室。朱丽叶看着提伯尔特的背影，不是很明白。

提伯尔特径直去找卡普莱特爵士，向他说自己要取消婚约。卡普莱特爵士对他的行为没有做出任何明显的反应，只是说了一个字，好。提伯尔特再回到空无一人的卧室，关上门的瞬间直接栽倒在了地毯上。

第二天，提伯尔特取消婚约的事情传遍了大街小巷。

朱丽叶在得知这个消息之后十分震惊，她现在明白提伯尔特为什么那样说。

然后，提伯尔特整整消失了一周。这一周之间没有一个人知道他去了哪儿，也没有人(或许除了城堡里平时和提伯尔特关系好的几位以及朱丽叶之外)试图寻找他的下落。

一周时间说长不长，但说短也不短。一周之内，各种流言传遍了维罗纳。有人说提伯尔特不是主动退婚，而是被蒙太古家的小子把朱丽叶抢了去，如果他不选择这样做，那他的颜面就会被蒙太古家的罗密欧丢失殆尽，他这么做只不过是为了保住他自己的颜面而已，没有别的原因。也有人说提伯尔特退婚是因为他对朱丽叶只是一时兴起，到快结婚了才突然怯场，这次他离开就是为了去讨好他的情妇们。还有人说，提伯尔特是终于明白了他自己卑微的出身配不上朱丽叶。总之一周时间内，人们对他退婚和离开的原因猜测几乎是面面俱到，提伯尔特成了维罗纳茶余饭后的谈资。

第八天的早晨，提伯尔特重新出现在了人们的面前。他并没有躲藏，光明正大地走在街上，也没有居民人认出他是谁。他的金色长发变成了干练的黑色短发，只留了一缕金色在头顶。他蓄起了胡子，也没有穿之前的衣服，换上了一身普通卡普莱特势力的人都会穿的红色衣服。他刚出现在人们面前时，不少人还为这幅生面孔感到好奇，但没有一个人敢上去搭话。他的眼神里藏了一匹狼，冷冽的表情甚至吓哭了一个金发小姑娘。他在看到那个小姑娘眼中开始凝聚泪水时迟疑了一下，想着要不要去安慰她，但在他做出行动前，姑娘的母亲就飞快地把她抱离了他。提伯尔特苦笑，一路畅通无阻地走回了城堡。有看到他进入城堡的人，在他进去了之后才觉得他眼熟，一拍脑袋，那不是提伯尔特吗！

提伯尔特回到城堡碰到的第一个人就是朱丽叶。朱丽叶再见到提伯尔特时对他的新造型吃了一惊，但她还是飞快地跑过去给了他一个拥抱。提伯尔特僵硬着接受了朱丽叶的拥抱，想抬起手把朱丽叶再抱在怀中，却怎么也动不了。

“表哥，你终于回来了！”朱丽叶欣喜的声音刺痛了提伯尔特的心。

“嗯。”提伯尔特应了一声。

“我要去告诉玛尔蒂娜她们！”朱丽叶在他脸颊上蜻蜓点水地啄了一下，欢快地跑开了。

提伯尔特看着朱丽叶跑走的背影，脸上的表情缓和了许多。他第一时间去找了卡普莱特爵士说他回来了。卡普莱特爵士没有问他去了哪儿，也没有问他干了什么，只对他说了一句话：“你这件事，太欠考虑。”提伯尔特一言不发地离开房间，照常骑马出去巡视。

提伯尔特回来这件事比他退婚这件事传开的还要快。等他到达蒙太古和卡普莱特家交界处的时候，三个穿着蓝色衣服的蒙太古已经在等着他了。

“卡普莱特家的私生子提伯尔特从他的窝里出来了？”中间的那个人说，他旁边跟着的两个人应和着笑出声。提伯尔特干脆利落地下马，面无表情地现在他们正对面。

“如果想打架，现在就可以开始。”他说。

三个人相互交换了一个眼神，一起冲了上去。马儿因为受惊，朝着城堡跑了回去。

等卡普莱特家的几位小伙赶到的时候，只看到提伯尔特一人坐在交界处，他腰间的刀被扔在地上，刀刃上还有未干的血迹。

“你……？”艾萨克迟疑地开口。

“只是划伤了他们领头人的胳膊。”提伯尔特从地上站起来，捡起刀，从口袋里拿出一块布擦了擦说，“回去吧。”

提伯尔特在前面走，后面几个人一声不响地跟着，一直到走到城堡也没有一个人开口说话。这时，他们听到了城堡里传来朱丽叶愤怒的声音：“你们怎么敢这么说提伯尔特！”

提伯尔特突然停下脚步，回头看着沉默了一路的几个人对他们说：“不要告诉朱丽叶我知道了。”

是的，他听到了所有的传言，也感受到了所有人的指指点点，于是第二天他写了一封信，让彼得吩咐人尽快送给罗密欧。那是一封战书。他约了罗密欧在茂丘西奥死去的地方决斗，以结束他们之间的种种恩怨。

这一天，城堡里的人在庆祝提伯尔特的回归。提伯尔特拥抱了每一位来和他拥抱的姑娘，也与每一位小伙喝了酒，还和朱丽叶跳了一只舞。

这场小聚会很晚才结束，提伯尔特是最后一个离开的。朱丽叶在离开之前还吻了吻他的脸颊，说：“明天见。”提伯尔特回给她了一个放松地微笑，“明天见。”他说。然后，提伯尔特就在他的卧室里无比清醒地躺了一夜。

我的故事就到这里了。讲故事真是一个费事的活计，你看，现在天都快亮了。提伯尔特也已经下床收拾好准备出发去找罗密欧，而我，今天也还有工作要做呢。等我晚上带回提伯尔特，让他亲自给你们讲这个故事的结局吧。我想，茂丘西奥也十分乐意再和他一决高下，而不是替罗密欧挡那一刀，在我这儿抱怨他都没有余地好好发挥实力。

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 还是这个梗。  
> 对不起TR这么好听的翻唱  
> 第二人称预警  
> 提包杀人预警  
> 不走主剧情预警  
> Nico表哥形象

你从小在卡普莱特城堡长大，虽然不是在这里出生，但你在六岁以后都生活在这个城堡里，所以你觉得你也是城堡里的一份子。  
这感觉在朱丽叶出生之后更加强烈。你几乎是在看到小朱丽叶的一瞬间就决定要永远保护她。当时屋子里的大人们都只顾着高兴，没有人注意小小的你已经发下誓言，还很郑重地拉了拉朱丽叶小小的手。这一触仿佛在你身上烙下印记。  
随着朱丽叶逐渐长大，城堡里来了几个少年，又来了几位和朱丽叶年龄相仿的少女。他们和你一起训练，一起学习如何捍卫卡普莱特家族。你们在不训练的时候会跑去和朱丽叶嬉戏打闹，一般情况下是你看着他们打闹，或者你和那群故作矜持的少年一起看他们打闹。你从不参与他们的游戏，不管是谁叫都不去，除非朱丽叶在那边甜甜地喊一声“表哥~”你才会独自或者带着那群早已经按耐不住的少年一起加入他们的游戏。只要有你参与的游戏，赢家总会是朱丽叶。那几位少女每次在你加入的时候总会激动异常，用难以用语言表述的眼神看着你，可你并不在意，因为你的注意力这时候都在朱丽叶身上。  
当朱丽叶长又长大了几岁，追求者逐渐多了起来。每当朱丽叶发现了一位不知适可而止惹她心烦的追求者时，你总会很及时地出现在她身边，用一个眼神就能吓走那位不知天高地厚的追求者。这时候朱丽叶总会亲切地挽着你的手腕，和你一起走回城堡。被朱丽叶挽着的你又激动又惶恐，总会不自觉的地带上微笑。

直到有一天，朱丽叶和父母大吵一架，一个人跑出了城堡，正巧被在阳台上坐着的你看到。你拿起了外套，直接从阳台纵身一跃，轻盈地落在城堡外的草地上，朝着朱丽叶消失的方向追了过去。  
等你找到朱丽叶的时候，她独自正坐在小溪旁。你看她穿的太单薄，把带来的外套搭在了她身上。她回头看着你，你并排和她一起坐下。  
我不想嫁给帕里斯。你听到朱丽叶这样告诉你。我不爱他。  
你看到她看着远方，眼神中满是坚定。你担心她会做什么，于是告诉她：  
别担心，我帮你。  
朱丽叶转头看着你，给了你一个灿烂的笑容。  
谢谢表哥。  
然后她又低下头。  
可是，他是王子，不会被你吓跑的。你也不能假装是我的心上人，他对我们家的所有事情都很了解。父亲母亲还有奶妈都说我必须嫁给他。  
她又看着你。  
你觉得呢，提伯尔特？  
你觉得我应该嫁给他吗？  
你在内心中疯狂吼叫，你的心大喊着：我爱你！但当你看着她投向你的眼神，里面除了对兄长的爱之外看不到任何多余的感情。  
朱丽叶永远不会属于你的。你对自己说。她会在卡普莱特爵士的强求下嫁给帕里斯，她会陷入悲伤，为她不能选择属于她自己的爱情，不能选择为爱而爱。她不爱你，所以你也永远不会有机会让她幸福，但是至少你现在可以让她拥有选择。  
不，朱丽叶。  
你听到自己这样说。  
你应该嫁给你心仪的人。  
即使那人永远不会是我。你在心里加上了这句。

你们回去的时候太阳已经西下，她照旧挽着你。你们背对着阳光往城堡里走去。你看着地上两人的影子，幻想这一刻就是永恒。朱丽叶不用嫁给别人，是你在最后带着她进去婚姻的殿堂。  
你迎面看到了寻找朱丽叶的奶妈。她激动地跑过来，把朱丽叶一把抱在怀中。你识相地退后，给她们留出空间。朱丽叶在和奶妈说话的途中回头看了看你，你微笑着对她点了点头，独自一人离开。

今晚有一场盛大的舞会，是卡普莱特爵士为了帕里斯专门举办的，他想让帕里斯邀请朱丽叶跳舞，增进感情，让帕里斯好好了解一下朱丽叶。  
你注意到了舞池中躲着帕里斯的朱丽叶朝着离帕里斯最远的方向跳过去，你不禁对她的小算盘露出微笑，这让现在在你怀中的玛格丽特脸红了很久。  
你注意到帕里斯也在往那边移动，于是你带着玛格丽特也往那边去。在帕里斯能追上朱丽叶之前，你牵过了朱丽叶的手，把玛格丽特留给了帕里斯。玛格丽特也没有怪你，只是习以为常地耸耸肩，接过了你留给她的重任。  
你带着朱丽叶跳了一支舞，朱丽叶表达了对你的感激之后松开了你的手，转身在消失在人群中。你刚刚牵过朱丽叶的右手搭上了腰间的匕首，你的眼神紧紧锁在帕里斯的身上。紧接着，你找了一个不引人注意的时间把帕里斯叫了出去。  
你和帕里斯聊了有一会儿，知道了他也是一位对朱丽叶的容貌一见钟情的人，也知道了他身后的势力有多大，还知道了如果朱丽叶嫁给他能有多少享不完的荣华富贵。但是你只记得朱丽叶说：  
我不想嫁给帕里斯。  
于是你毫不犹豫地迅速抽出匕首，捅入了帕里斯的身体。  
你看着帕里斯死在了你的面前。  
你回到了舞池，刚进去就看到了蒙太古家的罗密欧，他正怔怔地看着一个人。  
你顺着他的目光追过去，看到了朱丽叶明亮的眼睛里闪烁着的光。  
你看到了朱丽叶的爱情。  
但那是蒙太古家的罗密欧。为什么非要是罗密欧！你在心里咆哮。  
于是你恼怒之下找到了舅父，告诉他罗密欧的事情，你说你不会放过他。可是舅父的反应让你意外，他十分愤怒地对你说，他想请谁请谁，这是他的家，你也一样，只不过是这里的客人。  
你突然感觉自己不再属于这个城堡。

帕里斯被杀的事情很快就被发现了。  
你也很快被认出来是凶手——因为罗密欧看到了帕里斯和你一起出去，茂丘西奥看到了你一人回来，班伏里奥注意到了你刀把上残留的血迹。  
你苦笑，这三个最应该不受欢迎的人现在反而成为了三位英雄，解开了帕里斯被刺杀的谜团。  
你被缴了械，被人按着，跪在地上。  
你抬头看到了卡普莱特爵士。他的神情似乎是已经料到这一切会发生，但他十分冷漠地站在所有人的最前面，没有任何动作，甚至没有说一句话，直到亲王来了之后他才后退了两步，把他原来站的位置让给亲王。  
你听到了亲王愤怒的声音，却没有注意他说的内容，因为你整在人群中寻找朱丽叶的身影。亲王注意到了你明目张胆的小动作，用了十足的力道给了你一巴掌。你瞬间被打地眼冒金星，视线有些模糊，嘴角还尝到了一丝腥甜。  
但是你现在在心里窃喜，因为你没有看到朱丽叶。  
你用一秒钟时间缓了缓眩晕感，抬起头终于注意到了亲王愤怒到变形的脸。  
你承认了一切，但是没有说明原因。  
你注意到了茂丘西奥的眼神，他好像猜到了原因。  
于是你十分顺从地被带走，关进了最深的地牢。  
期间，除了平时喜欢缠着你训练的四姐妹之外，没有人来看过你。你问了她们，她们说朱丽叶不知道你杀了帕里斯这件事，卡普莱特爵士告知了所有人这件事对朱丽叶保密，他甚至还找了罗密欧，班伏里奥和茂丘西奥谈了谈，所以朱丽叶现在只是以为你被派出去做事。  
你突然又感觉到了宽慰。  
不出意料，第二天清晨你的判决就下来了——由亲王自行秘密处置。  
没有人对这个判决发出任何异议，只有茂丘西奥表现出了那么点可惜的神情，倒是也很快地消失在脸上。  
接着你被蒙着眼睛带走了。  
你之后再也没有见过朱丽叶。

Fin


End file.
